Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda
by cadillac20
Summary: Shadow Agenda is done. Synopsis: When Snake is on a typical mission, he encounters a surprise: Ocelot. This takes him to Easter Island where he finally learns the truth about the Patriots.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of the World

Metal Gear Solid:  
Shadow Agenda  
By Joseph Kolber  
  
Chapter 1: The Shadows of the World  
Easter Island:   
Six Months after the events at the Big Shell.  
  
A lone helicopter flies over the ocean. The sky is filled with the blackness of night.   
Only the stars and the moon are visible. Soon, numerous lights appear. The chopper has reached Easter Island.   
The Helicopter lands on a bare part of the island and a man wearing a business suit steps out.  
To greet him, a western like dressed man steps out of a doorway leading to the inner part of the island.  
  
"Hi", says the suit laden man. "You must be Shalashaska. I am Mr. White, or thats what you can call me anyway."  
  
"Hmm...", answers Shalashaska. "Mr. White...I'm not perticularily impressed. I would've expected someone... tougher."  
  
"I can assure you, I am battle ready...Mr. Ocelot, or should I call you Revolver Ocelot."  
  
"No, Revolver is fine. Your record has assured me that I can expect many good things out of you and your men.   
I hope I am not disappointed."  
  
"Hmpf...Disappointment is not one of our specialities. We will do what you have paid us to do.   
Only, I do have one question. What exactly are we gaurding?"  
  
"That is none of your business! You have your orders, any other information is strictly top secret by order   
of the President. Now, let us get out of this storm. There is much to be discussed."  
  
The two men, and a group of shadowy followers enter the doorway to the island. The door closes and the chopper takes off into the night...  
  
...Meanwhile....  
  
North Ireland: Trevor Maine Compound, 12:46 A.M.  
  
A shadowy figure appears outside of a gate that leads to a military complex terrorists in North Ireland have   
rennovated and turned into a storage facility for black market Metal Gears. He begins to talk into a codex.  
  
"Otacon, Snake here. So you gonna tell me whats up? I'm freezing my ass off out here.   
Even my cigs aren't keeping me warm. I know you told me this place is storing illegal MG's, but North Ireland?  
Who cares?", Snake says to Otacon.  
  
"Snake, does everything need an explination? I figured you'd have more fun discovering the info yourself.   
It'll be like Shadow Moses, only less frustrating." Otacon answers.  
  
"Come on Otacon, you know I hate goose chases. Just give me the scoop so I can get this over with."  
  
"Alright, fine. About three months ago production of MG's began to pick up greatly. I taced the production   
of the MG's to countries ranging from Germany to Iraq, and even to Canada. Everyone is building the battle machines   
of the future. However, the MG's are highly illegal, as you know, and if production is discovered, the   
government exterminates them and they're makers immediately with their MG's. So, I guess, the producers of MG's the   
world over got smart. For a heftty price, North Ireland decided to putup it's old military facility, with a few adjustments   
for space of course, to house and store MG's, and that is where you come in..."  
  
"Great, another all-or-nothing mission. Great, when it rains, it really pours."  
  
"Hey, you asked. I simply figured you'd destroy the place when you were done with it anyway. That sort of thing  
seems to happen anyway with you."  
  
"Haha, very funny. I wasn't planning on being here long anyway, but it looks like I'm here for the long haul."  
  
"Don't worry Snake. You aren't alone. It looks like you have company."  
  
"Really!? Who?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but it looks like they're creating a distraction for you. She doesn't seem to like this place   
either."  
  
"Hmmm...maybe she'll come in handy. Well, lets get this over with."  
  
"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad snake. Could be worse. You could have me tagging along with you."  
  
"Heh, I would love to see you freezing YOUR ass off out here."  
  
"Hahaha, I bet you would. Maybe next time."  
  
"Heh heh, yeah, maybe. Well, I'll contact you when I'm in."  
  
"Yeah, and Snake, be careful."  
  
"..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery   
  
Northern Ireland: Trevor Maine Compound, 1:00 A.M.  
  
Three gaurds were all that stood between Snake and the inner compound. Unfortunately, the three gaurds were   
all together near an alarm button. If they saw him, the mission would be over. Snake thought for a minute. He could use   
the tranq. gun, but it wouldn't be quick enough before they hit that button. So, Snake tohught a little more primitively. He   
backed against the wall and did the Snake signature wall knock.  
  
The three guards answered the knock and came to investigate. It was several feet from the alarm button so   
Snake was farely safe. The guards walked over to where Snake was and he quickly grabbed one and put a tranq. in his  
neck. The tranquilizer fluid quickly released into the bloodstream. The guard fainted. The others ran for the alarm, but   
were struck in the neck as well. They toppled to the floor as Snake reloaded his gun. He walked into the compund. He   
noticed a camera, luckily he came prepared. He took a chaff grenade off his belt and tossed it. The grenade went off and  
froze the security cameras. Snake quickly walked into the compound. He spotted an open doorway and walked in   
quietly. There were no gaurds and all security was frozen. Snake quickly found a door to get into the compound and   
stepped in just as the security came back on.  
  
There were no gaurds at the moment, but anything could happen at any time and Snake had to figure out where  
he was. He walked a little ways, then he saw something that might help. Otacon had packed an extra little device with   
Snake. It was a remote camera that could fly using a propeller and spy on the surroundings. Using the air duct he had   
spotted, Snake sent the camera through and it came out an open end that was open for fumigation. He flew it around for   
a while and finally saw large writing on a wall that said 'Security Bay 1'. Snake was not happy with his findings. He   
decided to use the air duct himself. As he did, two gaurds walked over near the air duct.   
  
"So, when's the air duct getting taken care of", one of the gaurds said.  
  
"They're supposed to take care of it either today or tomorrow.", said the other gaurd.  
  
"Well, let's hope so. You never know what could crawl out."  
  
"I also understand we got a big buyer comin' today."  
  
"Yeah, hmmm...who is it?"  
  
"Don't know hiim, but I've heard the name Ocelot quite a bit."  
  
"Ocelot...wait a minute!"  
  
"Yep, that same guy."  
  
"What does he need MG's for?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but if it's anything like the Shell, let's hope the same consequences don't come out of it."  
  
"Yeah, let's hope."  
  
The gaurds walked off as Snake piled out of the duct. He then contacted Otacon on his codex.  
  
"Hey Otacon, your not going to believe this..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Questionable Motives

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 3: Questionable Motives   
  
"After all this time, he's finally decided to show his face, huh? I can't believe it! We've been trying to track him   
for months. Snake you have to find out more about what he's up to.", Otacon blaired through the codec.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. If Ocelot's coming here to pick up more Metal Gears, he's got something new   
he's cooking up, and it doesn't smell good at all. I'm going to try and get my way to the main offices of the building. I'll   
contact you later.", Snake replied.  
  
"Alright Snake, talk to you later."  
  
"Right, over."  
  
Snake walked down a brightly lit hallway past many, what would seem, storage rooms. Luckily, not many   
gaurds were present.  
  
"Where could all the gaurds be?", Snake wondered to himself.  
"Something isn't right."  
  
Snake continued down the hallway and eventually came to a room with many security monitors. There were two   
gaurds watching the monitors.  
  
"...Fix that glitch in the security?", one of the gaurds asked.  
  
"Yeah, everythings back to normal. You know something, this is real boring.", the other gaurd replied.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Hey what do you say we go see whats going on in the docking bay. I think thats where everyone went."  
  
"Yeah, I would like to, but we have strict orders to stay here. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going. I guess I will catch you later."  
  
As the gaurd walked out, Snake found a corner to hide in. Luckily, the gaurd walked the other way. When teh   
gaurd was long gone, Snake decided to make his move. He pointed his gun at the neck of the lone gaurd and fired a shot.  
The gaurd slumped to the floor. Snake walked into the room. There were monitors that were positioned on much of the   
docking bay, weapons storage, and wherehousing. The main buildings, where all of the business was taken care of were   
watch in a level 4 security room. Snake watched one of the monitors which was focused on teh first docking bay. He   
could see many, many gaurds preparing for the arrival of, who Snake guessed, was Ocelot.  
  
"What is it that makes ocelot so important to these men?", Snake thought to himself."I should contact Otacon."  
  
"Otacon, this is Snake."  
  
"Snake, whats up?"  
  
"Well, most of teh gaurds here are at the docking bay. They, I think are waiting for Ocelot, but something   
doesn't feel right. Why is Ocelot so important?"  
  
"Think they know about The Patriots? As far as we know, Revovler is still doing the work that the Patriots were   
doing all those years ago, but I wonder what for. If the Patriots are dead, how is Revovler still working for them?  
I think we've got a change of plan here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to find out what exactly is going on here."  
  
Suddenly, Snake feels the barrel of a gun pointed right at the back of his head.  
  
"Is that right.", a womanly voice answers.  
  
"Snake, whats going on?", Otacon asks.  
  
"I think my help just arrived." 


	4. Chapter 4: Partners

Metal gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 4: Partners  
  
Snake put his hands in the air.  
  
"You must be the women I was told about."  
  
"So, you know about me. Unfortunately, I don't know much about you. What is your name?"  
  
"Snake."  
  
"Hmm...is that some macho thing or something?"  
  
"No, I only go by the name of Solid Snake. Any other name I once had I have long forgotten now."  
  
The women takes the gun away from his head.  
  
"YOUR Snake. Impossible, your supposed to be dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, here I am. Now, who are you."  
  
"My codename is Lotus. I'm here on an intelligence mission."  
  
"Hmm...well, you can probably help me out then. What do you know already?"  
  
"About this place? Well, I understand that Metal gears are housed here, stored for terrorists. I'm supposed to   
be gathering information on what exactly they do have here. Other than that, I don't know much."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid for you, there's much bigger fish to fry than just this compound right now. Who are you working  
for."  
  
"The former U.N. What is left of it has made a vendetta against all Metal Gear organizations and terrorist groups.   
We..."  
  
"Generally stick to shadows, I know. I know all about the former U.N. Unfortunately, most of the world is   
clueless to what is really going on."  
  
"Well, what is really going on?"  
  
"That information is better left unsaid. Right now, I don't have time to explain."  
  
Snake scanned the room and found a key card that had level 3 wording on it. He grabbed the card.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!", the woman shouted."What do you think you're doing. I need that card."  
  
"Well, so do I. Hey, I'm sure you'll find another one. You seem pretty resourceful."  
  
"I don't think so, Solid Snake. I have no choice but to tag along then. Unless of course you want to give me the   
card and you can go find another one."  
  
"Hmm...nice try. Alright, fine, but you better not get in my way. I don't have time to baby-sit."  
  
"I think you underestimate me Snake."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out. Now, let's get moving."  
  
Snake and Lotus walked out of the security room. Snake tucked the card into his belt. The woman eyed Snake  
suspiciously.   
  
"It isn't possible that this guy is Snake. Snake died years ago. I better be careful. If I'm not, I could end up like   
Archer.", Lotus thought to herself as they came to an elevator. 


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Agenda

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
  
Chapter 5: Shadow Agenda   
  
The elevator stopped at the third level, exactly where Snake wanted to be. He figured   
that the card he had, had to lead to something, possibly even a level four card. He also wasn't  
too sure about teh woman following him. Snake wondered if she was who she said she was. Lotus, it  
seemed, wasn't the only one watching her back. Of course, she was no match to the sumpremely   
trained Snake, but he had dealt with dangerous women before. If Snake thought for one minute   
about blowing off the fact that she wasn't capable of taking him down, he wiped the thought from  
his mind. Even he knew anything was possible. The two of them got off the elevator and walked   
down a dimly lit hallway. they soon came to a large office full of computers. Just as Snake had  
suspected, no one was around.  
  
There were many computers around, but one in perticular stood out to Snake. this was a   
fairly large P.C. that was locked away in the only actual office in the room. Snake broke into   
the room using the card he was holding.  
  
"Okay, you stay out here and watch for gaurds.", Snake told Lotus."I'm going to see what  
I can find out about what is going on."  
  
"Hey, that isn't fair.", Lotus complained.  
  
"Look, you wanted to tag along, then your going to do things on my terms, okay!"  
  
Lotus looked bitterly at Snake. She wanted to just disobey him, but she didn't trust him  
to make any moves, so she just did what he said.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me. Whatever you dig up, I want.", she demanded.  
  
Though Snake did not like the attitude, he agreed in annoyance. He began to wonder why it   
was he always got stuck with the nagging women.  
  
Snake search the computer thouroughly and found many useful bit about the new Metal Gear  
types and other new weapons. There were notes on Ocelot's purchase and info on Ocelot himself,   
but nothing too specific. As Snake had figured, Ocelot was being very secretive about his   
affairs. Then Snake came to something very interesting. It was a message that had originally been  
encrypted. The message beared the title: Shadow Agenda Information. The message was intended for   
the eyes of the chief of operations only. There was even a timer that would eliminate any mail   
perpetrating to the 'Shadow Agenda'. Snake had forty minutes to download the info to Otacon.   
  
"Hey, Otacon.", Snake buzzed.  
  
"Yeah.", Otacon replied.  
  
"Got something for you. It's info on something called 'Shadow Agenda'. I have no idea   
what it is, but I'm sending it to you now."  
  
"Alright, it's downloading."  
  
About thirty seconds passed by before the downloading finished.  
  
"There, got it Snake. I'll contact you when I know whats going on, okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Snake came out of the office. Lotus gave him a look of urgancy.   
  
"Well?", she asked.  
  
"Don't worry.", Snake replied. "I got what you wanted."  
  
He tossed her a disk. She grabbed it.  
  
"Good. I guess I can trust you then."  
  
Snake nodded. He knew what he had done. It was old info he had on Metal Gear types and  
Ocelot, but he couldn't let her know what was going on now. If anyone got word of what Ocelot   
was capable of at the moment, then World War Three wouldn't be far off. Snake was about to walk   
out of the room, when he suddenly heard footsteps rushing to where they were.  
  
"Lotus, get down...now!!", Snake yelled at her.  
  
Without hesitation, Lotus hid under a desk. Suddenly, several well armed men were rushing   
to the office, fully automated weapons in hand. They saw Snake leaped over a desk and hid. The  
soliders entered the office and searched. Snake then spotted the security camera that had been   
hidden from view before. Snake quickly shot it with a dart and that broke the lens. The dart was   
so silent that no one heard it, but they were closing in on him and Lotus. Snake made a quick   
decision. When one of the soliders got close to him, he grabbed the solid by the throat and held   
the gun to his neck. The others turned, but they were not quick enough. Snake had already taken  
the solider hostage. He held the gun firmly to the soliders neck.  
  
"Sorry solider, but it's the end of the line for you here. I don't know who you or your   
friend work for, but it's over now. Lay down your wepon and come with us.", said the captain of   
the squad.  
  
"Hmmm...I'm afraid, if thats the case, none of you will make it out of here alive.",   
Snake said coldly.  
  
The captain grumbled at this. Snake made the first move. He quickly grabbed for the gun  
of the man he was holding and forced the man to fire at the other soliders. Four of the soliders  
went down. Snake then shot the solider he was holding with a dart and dove for the ground. After  
quite a firefight, the captain ordered everyone to clear the room.  
  
"Smoke em', solider!", the captain ordered one of his soliders.  
  
Snake quickly grabbed Lotus and dove for the desk in the office just as the grenade was  
tossed. A loud explosion went off, knocking all the soliders back a little. The desk barely   
protected Snake and lotus, but afterward, Snake immediately popped up and shot every solider in   
the hallway, including the captain. When the battle was done, Snake and Lotus cleared out of the  
room. Just then, Snake got a buzz.  
  
"Snake, I've read over that report you got me.", Otacon said.  
  
"Yeah, well, tell me what it says.", Snake answered.  
  
"Well, it's got a lot of info on genetic research, none of which has any value right now,  
but I think you will find this next bit interesting. It's got info linking Shadow Moses and The   
Big Shell to, get this, Easter Island. So far the Shadow Agenda is nothing more thatn a report of  
vague information, but from what I'm reading, Shadow Moses, The Big Shell, and now Easter island   
are just steps in some large plan, and I'll give you one guess who's behind it all."  
  
Together they both spilled out the name Revolver Ocelot.  
  
"Thats not all.", Otacon continued. "Someone else is helping Ocelot: Edward Ship."  
  
"The billonaire?", Snake asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like he's funding this project. I don't see why Ocelot would need him for  
the money. He has as much power as the Patriots had. There has to be something else. Anyway,   
whatever Easter Island has to do with all of this, thats probably where Ocelot is."  
  
"And whatever is there, is probably the reason for the shipment of Metal Gears."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I guess that means Revolver will have to die another day."  
  
"One more thing Snake. Something I don't understand. There is a list of subjects that   
corresponds to some genetic project. This didn't hit me until I saw..."  
  
"What, what is it Otacon?"  
  
"Your name was on the list Snake. Somehow you are involved in this whole thing. I don't  
know what you have to do any of this, but you are on this list."  
  
"What? What the hell is going on?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Time Is Up

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 6: Time is Up  
  
Snake and Lotus ran down the hall as fast as they could. They didn't have any time to waste.   
They managed to eventually find they're way to the docking bay. They were high above. As they   
came out into the light, they were amazed at what they saw. There had to be over a hundred Metal   
Gears, at least, in the docking bay. Many of them had different designs, too.  
  
Snake and Lotus quickly hid as best they could. They also had a better view now of what it was   
they wanted to see. The entire docking bay was filled with soliders. they were in formation   
awaiting something. There had to be 300 soliders, easy. Then a warning alarm came on, and the   
doors leading to the ocean opened up. As they did, Snake could see a large freight ship ready to   
enter. It was to big to enter completely, so just the nose of the ship came in. Several men   
saluted as the ship enteres the bay and it's loading doors opened. Then three men walked out.  
  
The first to walk out was a tall, bald man wearing a trench coat that completely covered   
everything from the neck down. The second man was a bit younger looking and shorter. He was   
wearing gloves and boots, and black fatigue equipped with bizzare looking grenades. Then the   
third man came out, and he was none other than that of Revolver Ocelot. Naturally Ocelot was   
dressed in his western style attire, his revolvers conviniently strapped to his sides.  
  
Revolver walked down to greet the soliders awaiting his arrival. Another man walked down to   
greet him. He was dressed in a business suit. he was plump and bald, and looked like he could be   
a wrestler. He greeted Ocelot.  
  
"Shalashaska, it is good to see you my friend.", said the man.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while.", Revolver answered."But let's get to business now. Load the Metal   
Gears immediately. We have no time to waste."  
  
The man in the suit ordered the soliders to begin loading the ship. The soliders began to load   
the ship. The man then turned to Revolver.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, I assume.", The man asked.  
  
"Hahaha, yes of course.", Revolver laughed as he answered.  
  
He then held up a remote control looking device. However, Snake knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Oh no!", Snake thought to himself."Not again."   
  
...The Metal Gears had finished loading, three of them, similar to Metal Gear Ray. Snake had to   
do something quickly, but he was up against one hell of an army. Snake decided to climb down the   
nearby ladder and stay hidden for a little while. Then, when the ship had finished loading,   
Revolver began to speak again.   
  
"Gentlemen, soliders, you have done well. The entire world is indebt to you. Unfortunately, that   
debt will not be paid."  
  
Revolver held up the remote.  
  
"It is time for you all to meet your fate."  
  
Before anyone could reacted, Revolver hit the button. Several explosions ripped throughout the   
base. In the docking bay several Metal Gears exploded and crashing to the ground, crushing   
anyoen who was beneath them. The soliders were dismayed with what was happening and didn't know   
what to do. Many of them began firing at Revovler, but he was already boarding the ship, and   
following him was the fat, bald man. The other two stayed just for a little while.  
  
The short man took off his gloves, while the tall man unvieled his trenchcoat. Suddenly, the   
short man sent a wave of electrical energy throughout the docking bay. The tall man then began   
to lift his hands in the air. Sevral of the destroyed Metal Gears lifted into the air and then   
came crashing down on top of the rest of the soliders. The ship began to take off and the two   
men jumped aboard. As the ship left, Snake ran out to the middle of the docking bay.  
Lotus followed him as he made a call to Otacon.  
  
"Hey, Otacon. This is really bad."  
  
"Whats going on Snake?!", Otacon asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's Ocelot, he's destroyed everything. Looks like he completed the mission for me, but we have a bigger problem. Revolver got away with three of the MG's. He's alos got help. I'm not sure who they are, but they seem to be following along the lines of dead cell and fox hound. And another thing. He's working with the former head of this base. They took off together. I think that guys the one the e-mail was intended for."  
  
"Former head?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think they will be coming back. I need you to come here and pick me up immediately."  
  
"Right, I'm on my way Snake. Oh, but where do you think they're going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Otacon, but I got a pretty good idea." 


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations for a New Era

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 7: Preperations for a New Era  
  
As the chopper flew over the ocean, Lotus couldn't help but stare at Snake. She felt an urge to know what Snake was feeling. However, she just kept these feelings to herself. To her, it wasn't worth getting caught up in anything emotional like that. She knew about the type of person Snake was, and she knew it was better to just not get involved.  
  
Otacon, who was flying the chopper, turned to Snake and then looked at Lotus.  
  
"I guess there's a lot of explaining that needss to go on, huh Snake?"  
  
Snake looked at Otacon as he turned back to pilot the machine.  
  
"Explanations? Not really. She's the other woman you were talking about."  
  
Lotus perked up to this.  
  
"Other woman? You knew I was in there?"  
  
"Infrared surveillance. We hack the governments equiptment for our own purposes. Right now we're using satillites to get to Easter Island.", Snake answered.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing what the government has now. Metal Gears are the least of what we'll have to worry about in a couple of years. Soon, we'll be seeing bombs that can destroy entire countries within days. The real killers are not the large walking tanks that we're fighting against now, they're the microscopic kind of killers. Viruses, disease, harmful materials all packed into tiny little devices. In fact, we've had our run in with one..."  
  
"Ahh, fox die.", Lotus answered.  
  
"Right, how'd you know?", Snake asked.  
  
"It was part of my training. How to deal with fox die and how to recognize it. After Shadow Moses, fox die became a big thing. Although, you don't hear much about it anymore."  
  
"Well, with the vaccine, fox die isn't much of a threat anymore. That isn't stoppping terrorists from creating new strands though. One of these days, someones gonna get it. They always do."  
  
"Snake has a point. People are desperate to find new ways to destroy. Eventually, the edstruction will get us all."  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Easter Island, 4:00 A.M.  
  
"It will be sunrise soon. I want the missles ready to go. We will test launch one canister of B4-81 at exactly 10:00 A.M.", Ocelot told the fat, bald man.  
  
"Yes, of course.", The man asnwered."But one thing concerns me. If Solid Snake finds out we're going to launch, won't he try and stop it."  
  
Ocelot began to laugh.  
  
"Of course, you idiot, but I want him to witness the launch. When Snake witnesses the launch, even he will be terrified at the awesome power we posses."  
  
After about a minute, the surveillance specialist turned to Ocelot.  
  
"Sir, I am picking up an unidentified aircraft about 200 miles of the coast."  
  
"Perfect, just in time.", Revolver said to himself.  
  
He then turned to the fat, bald man at his side.   
  
"Burnham, I want you to oversee the launch. Do not let anything go wrong."  
  
"Yes sir.", Burnham answered. He then walked away.  
  
"Mr. White.", Revolver called to him. "It is time to prove yourself. Take one of your men and prepare a welcome wagon for Snake, but don't kill him. I want him alive. It is time for him to witness the new age. This is where Shadow Agenda begins." 


	8. Chapter 8: Pinned

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 8: Pinned  
  
"Snake, we're getting closer. I think it's time for you to go.", Otacon told Snake.  
  
"Right.", Snake said, preparing himself for a swim.  
  
"Your not going without me, Snake.", Lotus demanded.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so. You're not going to tag along with me on this one."  
  
"Fine, then I'll go alone."  
  
And with that Lotus leaped into the ocean, head first.  
  
"Dammit, she'll never make the swim. See ya later, Otacon."  
  
Snake leaped out of the chopper and into the ocean. As he hit the water, he could see Lotus swimming for the shore. Snake swam after her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You'll never make it without me, Lotus. The swim's too far.", Snake yelled amist the currents.  
  
He then gave her a rebreather and had her swim close to him.  
After a long swim, they finally made it too the coast of the island. They stayed underwater for a while, waiting for gaurds to pass by them. Snake then got up slightly, took off his wetsuit and turned his stealth suit on. He disappeared from Lotus's sight.  
  
"Snake, what happened?"  
  
"I'm wearing a stealth suit. I suggest you not follow me. It wouldn't be wise for both of us to get caught.", Snake warned.  
  
"Not a problem.", Lotus said as she took off the suit she had been wearing and pulled out a small bottle of spray. She then proceeded to spray herself all over.  
  
"This spray will keep me protected from all electrical and infrared devices."  
  
"Hmm.", Snake said, slightly impressed."It's good you came prepared. I am definately not going to babysit you with this one. Now come on, we have to find the entrance."  
  
The two of them stayed out of sight of many of the gaurds around the area and finally found a large area with many metal storage boxes. As Snake and Lotus weaved in and out between the crates, a shot came passing by them, nearly clipping Snakes face. Snake grabbed Lotus by the arm and jumped behind one of the boxes .  
  
"Hahaha.", Snake heard someone laughing."I always loved hunting, but you would be the ultimate prized. Come out, come out wherever you are, little snake."  
  
"Damn.", Snake cursed to himself.  
  
"What is it?", Lotus asked.  
  
"He's got a sniper rifle. He's got us pinned down."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I gotta find out where he is first."  
  
"Well, maybe this will help."  
  
Lotus pulled out a compact from her belt. Snake gave her a questionable look.  
  
"What? A girl has to look her best."  
  
She gave the mirror to Snake and he opened it up. He examined the area behind him and could see a figured overshadowed by a bright light.   
  
"I got em'. I gotta get around, closer to him. I'm gonna need your help. I need you to distract him while I take out that light.", Snake told Lotus. Sher noded her head.   
  
Snake had her walk to the opposite end of the box, and she did.  
  
"When I say go, run over to the box on the far end as fast as you can, okay."  
  
She noded again. Snaked looked in the mirror once more, and the sniper was still locked onto them. He then gave the signal.   
  
"Okay...go, now!"  
  
Lotus ran as fast as she could to the box at the other end. She did manage to distract the sniper, who's attention was now focused on her. Three shots rang off, and then Snake could hear a sudden gasp. He managed to get to about the thrid box ahead of him, when he stopped to turn around. He looked at Lotus. She had a tranquilizer stuck in her leg. As she leaped behind one of the boxes, she came tumbling to the ground. The sniper, not noticing that she was a women, came down from his perch to investigate. Snake watched in his mirror as the sniper went to investigate. As he did, Snake came up around him.  
  
The sniper came around to Lotus and finally noticed that he had hit the wrong person.  
  
"What? A woman?", The sniper said out loud.   
  
Before he could realize what had just happened though, Snake shot out the spotlight, and then landed a drop kick on the snipers back. The gun flew from the snipers hand as he went sprawling to the ground. The sniper managed to get onto to his back only to have Snakes boot shoved into his throat. The sniper grabbed the foot, gasping for air.  
  
"Alright.", Snake said."Now, you've got some explaining to do." 


	9. Chapter 9: Mr White

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 9: Mr. White  
  
Snake pulled the sniper up off the ground.  
  
"Who are you?", Snake said, shoving his gun into the snipers face.  
  
"Wait, don't shoot!", the sniper begged.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Korvex.", the sniper answered nervously.  
  
"Do you work for Ocelot?"  
  
"No, well...not exactly. We work for Mr. White."  
  
"We...you mean that tall guy and that young guy back in Ireland?"  
  
"Travelle and Maester? They work for Mr. White too."  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We are on assignment. We were hired to gaurd this base. I don't know anything though, they wouldn't tell me."  
  
"And, who's Mr. White?"  
  
Snake suddenly heard footsteps from behind him. He quickly jumped out of the way as a shot came firing at him. It was a dart like the sniper had used. Snake held his gun at the mysterious figure.  
  
"I am Mr. White.", the man said."Lay down your weapon or I will kill the woman. Grab the woman Korvex. Now, come with us or I will have no problem killing her."  
  
"Hmm...go ahead. I just met her, she doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"Don't make me shoot you Snake. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
"very well, you leave me no choice."  
  
Just as Mr. White was about to shoot Snake, Snake made a leap towards Korvex, landing a flying kick right at his head. Korvex fell to the ground, creating a thud sound as he did fall. Then Snake made a leap behind a box as Mr. White attempted to tag Snake.  
  
"Don't make me chase you Snake.", Mr. White said angrily.  
  
Just as Mr. White turned the corner, Snake held the pistol to his head.  
  
"Was this the hard way?", Snake told Mr. White.  
  
"Hmm...I'm impressed. I have heard so much about you, but I never expected this. Your lucky Ocelot wants you alive, or else you'd already be dead."  
  
Mr. White then threw his hands in the air. several spolights came on. As they did, Snake became blinded by the lights. He threw his hands over his eyes, giving Mr. White just enough time to land a kick to Snakes head. Snake was surprised at hard the man had hit him. It was almost as if he were getting hit by a large piece of metal.  
  
"You should have listened Snake.", Mr. White said."You should have listened."  
  
Snakes vision slowly began to fade until...nothing. 


	10. Chapter 10: Rude Awakening

Metal gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 10: Rude Awakening  
  
As Snake came too, a blurry haze covering his eyes, he could hear a familiar voice. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at least it was familiar. Snake gave abit of a cough as he tried to pull his head up. He felt groggy, almost sick. He could then hear the familiar voice laughing. Snake tried to speak amongst his quesiness.   
  
"You always did make me sick, Ocelot?", Snake said as sarcastically as he could.  
  
"Hahaha.", Ocelot laughed."You, as well as your friend were shot with a toxic dart, Snake. You should be feeling ill for sometime. It will give us time though."  
  
"Time?", Snake said wearily.  
  
"Yes, time Snake. That is all we need right now. Time...and you. You don't know how important your role is yet, but soon, very soon. Everything will be in place."  
  
Snakes vision was coming together now and he could see several men around him. Mr. White was there and so was Burnham. Snake began to wonder how this had happened. In the midst of everything, Snake had forgotten that he had been wearing an optical camo suit.  
  
"Tell me something, how'd your sniper see through my camo?"  
  
"Simple.", Mr. White answered."It is Korvexes speciality: Sight. Besides your camo isn't that hard to see through. It's only an optical illusion. When you've been trained to spot those sort of things, you can pick up on older models really easily. I would have thought that you would have had the newer models of camo, considering what your job is."  
  
"We're a little behind on cash this year. Maybe we'll be up to date next year."  
  
"Hahaha. You have quite the sense of humor, Snake. I wish we had met sooner. Unfortunately, our relationship won't go much farther than cat and mouse. There is an agenda for you, but for now we have to wait for your blood to clear up. It's still toxic."  
  
Mr. White ordered two men to unhook snake from the table he was on and drag him to a holding cell. They did as they were told, gun's poking him the whole way there.   
  
They finally came to the cell. Just as he got thrown in the cell, Ocelot came to the door.  
  
"You just rest now Snake. I'm gonna need your strength soon. I promise you though...", Ocelot said holding up the arm that once had Liquids hand attached to it, which was now replaced with a robotic arm.  
  
"This will not go unjustified. You will suffer for the trouble you have caused me."  
  
Ocelot then walked away. Snake fell to the ground, still sick from the toxicity of the dart. He tried to contact Otacon, but there was no luck. Snake must have been to far underground.  
  
"Damn.", he thought to himself."How am I gonna get myself out of this one?" 


	11. Chapter 11: Snake Escapes

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 11: Snake Escapes  
  
Easter Island, 5:30 A.M.  
  
Snake was himself again. The toxicity had worn off sooner than Mr. White and Ocelot had thought.   
  
"Hmm...", Snake thought."The Marlboro must have killed off the toxicity."  
  
Snake then decided to play dumb. He waited until a couple soliders came to get him to take him back out again. Mr. White and Ocelot had thought Snake would still be sick. They were wrong.  
  
As the soldiers took Snake back out to Ocelots favorite torture device, he noticed a powerbox on the wall that went straight up into the ceiling. The less than intelligent soliders weren't quick enough to react to Snake grabbing one of them and snapping his neck, while holding on to the soliders hand and using it to shoot the power box. The lights went out immediately. There was a back up generator that kicked in immediately, but Snake was already on the run.  
  
The solider hit an alarm and more soliders came running. Snake made tight corners, dodging ammunition as he did so. The soliders were gaining on him, but Snake was firing back. This caused a couple of soliders to fall dead, causing the others to stumble. This gave Snake just enough time to dive into an open holding cell with an electronic lock. As soon as Snake jumped in, he closed teh door, which locked immediately, and then shot the lock. Snake would have been trapped, but he had a gun in his possession.  
  
He found a tightly sealed ventelation shaft which he was able to open up by shooting. He then began to crawl through the shaft, which led him over the other cells. As he did, he could hear the soliders attempting to torch the door open. Snake crawled as fast as he could. He finally came to Lotuses cell. She was awake, but not fully herself yet.  
  
"Hey.", Snake whispered as he passed over.  
  
Lotus looked up.  
  
"No! Don't look up. Don't even speak. I'm going to get you out of there, but not yet. I gotta come back, it's too dangerous right now. Don't worry though, I won't forget you. I promise, I will be back."  
  
"Okay, Snake.", Lotus said groggily."But, please hurry, please."  
  
"I promise you Lotus. I promise I will be back."  
  
Then flashbacks of Shadow Moses filled his mind. He couldn't help but think of Meryl and how he had failed to protect her. He put his brows down angrily.  
  
"Damn you Ocelot! Damn you to hell!",he thought to himself as he crawled away. 


	12. Chapter 12: Snake in Disguise

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 12: Snake in Disguise  
  
Snake was beginning to break a sweat. he had been crawling for sometime. He could hear soliders running all over the place looking for him. He could hear talkign and yelling as soliders desperately tried to find him. He eventually came to the womens bathroom, which he thought was the best place to make get out of the vent. He did so, but not before hearing soliders right outside the door to teh bathroom.  
  
As Snake came down into one of the stalls, removing the vent cover altogether, the solider opened the door. The solider, as he was opening the door, was delayed in a conversation for a brief moment. This gave Snake just enough time to hide. The solider then walked in. He began checking each stall until, finally, he came to Snake. Just as he was opening the door...  
  
WACK!!!  
  
The door slammed the solider right on the nose, causing him to stumble backwards. He began to grab his face to eleviate the stinging, but it was not use. Snake landed his palm at the soliders nose, jabbing it into his skull. The solider fell to the floor, blood drizzling from his nose and mouth.   
  
Snake then got another idea. He decided to go along with one of the oldest spy tricks in the book. He dragged the dead solider into the stall and put the soliders clothes on over the sneaking suit and the soliders mask over his head.  
He then walked out of the bathroom. There, to the side of the door, was a solider waiting for him.  
  
"See anything?", the solider asked.  
  
Snake shook his head in the no direction.  
  
"Alright, come on then. Let's get going."  
  
As the solider turned to walk away, Snake knocked him in the back of the head with his tranq gun. the solider collapsed and Snake dragged his body into one of the bathroom stalls. He then grabbed the soliders gun and hung it around his chest. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
As he continued to walk, there were no sudden alarms or no excitement. No one knew that Snake was walking among them. He now had to think about what he was going to do. He didn't really know the area he was in, and he had to contact Otacon. He searched the pockets of the soliders vest that he had put on. He had an i.d. and a key card that said 'security level 3'. Snake decided it was as good a place to start as any, so he made his way towards an elevator. He pushed the button and walked in the elevator. He could see an array of buttons as the door closed. He quickly pressed the 'lvl. 3' button. As the elevator went down, he thought again about Lotus.  
  
"I hope she's holding up.", Snake thought as the elevator went down. 


	13. Chapter 13: Travelle

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 13: Travelle  
  
Snake stood their in the elevator, sweating from the heat of having a ski mask, a sneaking suit, and a soliders uniform on. The elevator pulled up to level three and paused for a brief moment, allowing Snake to leave. He got off the elevator and looked around. The hallway was dimly lit and grey. It was like a storage area for...something. Snake decided to investigate. Soliders passed by him, some saluting, some just shaking there heads in aknowledgement. Snake came to a hallway with several doors going down. He began to check the doors.  
  
Snake found verious assortments of weapons, ranging from ak-47's to m16's. There were m80 attachments and standard issue desert eagles for the squad leaders amongst the soliders. Then, Snake came upon something he thought would be of some use to him: blocks of C4. The grey blocks were boxed into wooden crates and stuffed between hay and bits of styrofoam. Snake knew that taking the C4 now would potentially blow his cover, so he decided to come back. He left the room and continued in his search until he could hear someone speaking. The person was not an average solider.   
  
Snake continued until he could see the two persons talking. It was Burnham talking to Travelle.  
  
"...Look, I don't have time to argue right now. I don't know what Mr. White has planned for you, but I have been ordered by Ocelot to give you these instructions, and I expect them to be followed. Mr. White isn't your only commander now.", Burnham told Travelle.  
  
"I was not brought here to sit around and wait for missle launches. I was brought here to fight Snake."  
  
"You only wish, young one. You were brought here to gaurd this base. Now you are gaurding the control room. That is your job now. If you refuse, then you may leave."  
  
Travelle winced at Burnham and then began to walk away. Burnham grabbed his arm.   
  
"Do not fail me, Travelle. I do not like failures."  
  
Travelle just stared at Burnham. He began to walk off again, and then, for a brief moment he turned and looked at Burnham.  
  
"Don't worry, fat man, you'll get yours soon enough."  
  
Burnham blew off the threat and then headed towards Snakes direction. Snake started to walk, pretending he was walking in the direction of Travelle. Burnham passed by Snake, eyeing him suspiciously. He then turned back and looked at Snake.  
  
"Have they caught Snake yet?", Burnham asked scornfully.  
  
Snake just shook his head.  
  
"Hrmph.", Burnham sounded out as he walked off.  
  
Snake continued down the hall to see Travelle head towards a staircase. Snake saw it as his chance to gain another key card.  
  
"Travelle!", Snake called out.  
  
Travelle turned around, confused by the solider calling out at him.  
  
"Can I do something for you, solider?", Travelle called back.  
  
Snake then took off his mask. Travelle smiled when he realized who it was.  
  
"Ah, the legendary Snake. I have heard so much about you."  
  
"You have something I want, Trevelle. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way.", Snake warned.  
  
Travelle began to laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha, this is going to be fun. Come on Snake, bring it on!" 


	14. Chapter 14: Battle With Travelle

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 14: Battle with Travelle  
  
Travelle and Snake eyed each other for quite a while. They were sizing each other up. Snake knew what Travelle was capable of, and Travelle had yet to witness Snakes abilities. Travelle made the first move, sending a massive wave of energy at Snake. The mave felt like a brick wall and knocked Snake back a couple feet. Snake was down on one knee as Travelle came towards him. Snake was quick not to stay down too long though. Snake attempted to bring his gun up and fire at Travelle, but Travelle was one step ahead of Snake already.  
  
Travelle began to run on the wall and then on the ceiling, sparks flying from his feet. He ran up to Snake and flipped off the wall, kicking Snake in the process. Snake went stumbling backwards and eventually landed on one knee again, hands rubbing his face. He felt his nose, and could see blood upon his fingers as he drew his hand back.  
  
"What the hell are you?", Snake asked Travelle bitterly.  
  
"Hahahaha.", Travelle laughed."You like those moves huh? Well, let's just say I'm not your average mercenary. Did you actually think you could win Snake?"  
  
"Hmm...I've dealt with worse.", Snake said sarcastically.  
  
Travelles smile turned to bitterness. If there was one thing that Travelle hated it was someone who did not recognize him as a strong solider.  
  
"You toy with me Snake, but you really shouldn't. If you knew me any better, you would give up...while you still can."  
  
Snake was quick to counter this warning and made a quick leap backwards, grabbing for his gun as he did. Travelle, who was now on the ground again, tried to hit Snake with a wave of force. However, the wave passed over Snakes head as his back came crashing to the ground. Snake then gave a quick tranq. shot to Travelles neck. Though Travelle was strong, he was no match for the quick hitting drugs of the tranquillizer. He tried to balance himself, but, as wobbled towards Snake, he began to collapse on the floor.  
  
"You'll...pay...for this...Snake.", Travelle muttered before finally collapsing.  
  
Snake put his mask back on and searched Travelle for the key card and found it.  
  
"Bingo.", he said as he picked up Travelles body and carried him away.   
  
Snake found a maintenance closet and threw Travelles body into the closet. He the shut the door tightly. He finally headed towards level four, the level the key went to. As he climbed the stairs he could hear a solider coming down, talking on a radio communicator.  
  
"...No, we have not seen him yet sir, but we are checking for him now.", the solider said answering some question Snake had missed.  
  
Snake quickly ended his continuation up the stairs and came back down. He searched around, and decided to hide in the closet where he had put the body.  
  
"...yes, I heard the gunfire too, sir."  
  
Snake waited patiently. Then, he could hear the doorknob begin to rattle. The solider was trying to open the door. Snake tensed up, ready to fight with the man. If had to, he would fight, again. 


	15. Chapter 15: Communications

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 15: Communications  
  
Snake waited patiently for the door to open, but, to his amazement, it did not.  
  
"Yes sir, right away.", the solider answered exictedly.  
  
Snake breathed a sigh of relief. Had Snake been made to attack the solider, many good things would not come from it. Snake opened the door as he heard the solider run off. He then went quickly up the stairs. At the top he found another hallway that led to security level 4. Snake stepped up to the door, holding his security card over an electronic identity reader. The reader then asked for an i.d. and Snake held the i.d. he had over the reader. A green light came on and the door in front of him opened.   
  
As he walked into the room, he found that there was no one inside. Snake stared up at a clock. The time read 6:30. Snake wondered now about many new things. Travelle had mentioned something about missle launches. Snake wondered if this was another Shadow Moses situation. Snake quickly found what he had been looking for, communication devices. One of the devices resembled a tiny satellite, like the kind intelligence used to retrieve and send messages. There was a sign posted near the dish, which was encased in glass. the notice read:  
  
This is the SAT 9 datalink cell dish. This  
is the only portable communications device  
in the entire facility. Only personel with  
level 4 key cards and identification may  
take the device from it's case. The dish,  
however must be returned when finished. If  
it is not placed back in it's case within   
a reasonable amount of time, the dish will  
be reported as being stolen (and you   
should know how theives are dealt with).   
This device plugs into many different com.   
systems. Even older models of cellualar and  
nano devices have the ability to plug in.  
The true purpose of this much is for   
EMERGENCIES ONLY, so use wisely. Thank you.  
Mr. Burnham,  
Chief of Communications and Weapons  
  
"I would call this an emergency.", Snake said put his key card into the slot marked 'key card' and the i.d. in the slot marked 'identity card'.   
A buzzing sound went off, as a green light flickered on. The glass case opened and the dish shot out forward. Snake grabbed it, unplugging all the wires in the back keeping the dish in place. The dish wasn't very big. It was just the right size for the new age devices that were becoming ever so small as time went on. Snake looked at his codec. Since The Big Shell, improvements had been made to codecs worldwide, and one of them was the ability to add attachments to the new models. Snake found the plug on his codec and on the dish. He plugged the dish into teh codec.   
  
Snake then ran down to the other end of the room where he found a weapons closet. He walked in and around to a spot where no one could find him if they came into the room. Snake buzzed his codec on and turned on Otacons frequency.  
  
"Otacon, are you there?", Snake blared into the codec.  
  
"Yes, I'm here Snake. You don't have to yell though!"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't been able to reach you. This place is well guarded from outside intruders, but not guarded enough I guess."  
  
"Well, it's not as if it has to be. That place that your in, apparently, is one of the worlds best kept secrets. I have been talkign to other people about info on the base and no one knows jack on the place."  
  
"Thats all fine and dandy, but I have bigger things to deal with than that. I overheard something about missle launches."  
  
"Missles. this is all starting to sound too familiar."  
  
"I said the same thing. Now that I have communnication again though, I need your help. Anything new?"  
  
"Afraid not. Like I said, no one knows anything, but I'm still digging. Oh, and there's something about that file. There's still another incryption. I think Ocelots biggest secrets are hidden pretty deep in there somewhere."  
  
"Alright, Otacon, keep it up. I really gotta know what is going on."  
  
"Sure thing Snake."  
  
"Oh, and Otacon, good to have you back."  
  
"You too Snake, you too."  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Missle launch control room, 7:00 A.M.  
  
"Minelly, Lucas, reporting for duty, sir.", the solider said as he saluted Mr. White, Burnham, and Ocelot.  
  
"At ease, solider.", Mr. White told him.  
  
"Everything is ready to go, sir.", a solider sitting next to the launch button said.  
  
"Good.", Ocelot said, sneering as he heard the word 'ready to go'.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little premature. If the Former U.N. gets wind of our location, not to meention other organizations, we may not be ready in time to press on with our full plans. 10:00 was supposed to be the launch time. I believe we should wait.", Burnham told Ocelot, almost insiting.  
  
"Well, Snakes escape from captivity has put wrench in our original plans, but I do have a backup. Snake will certainly answer to the launch if we go now. Then we won't have to chase him. He will come to us."  
  
"I still think we may not be reacting wisely."  
  
"Trust me, Burnham, I am no fool. I have dealt with Snake before. He'll definately come to us. As I say, the best way to catch a Snake is to give it a little incentive. Plant the bait, and he will come to you." 


	16. Chapter 16: A Sign of the Times

(Warning: this chapter contains an extreme act of terrorism. If you are easily offended by this, please do not read on. If you do not wish to read this chapter, you may ask me what went on in the chapter and I will be glad to help you. Please do not send me hate messages because of this chapter though, as I have just warned you of it's contents.)  
  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 16: A Sign of the Times  
  
Snake had to think fast. So many questions were going through Snakes head, questions he knew had to be answered some time soon. Snake feared the worst, not for himself, but for the world. Ocelot was a dangerous man capable of things no one could even imagine, and Snake knew this. If Otacon didn't come up with something fast, then a lot of people might be in some serious trouble, really soon. But, probably the biggest question Snake had was, how did he fit in to all this?  
  
Okay, so many questions had already been answered. Snake knew he was a clone of Big Boss. He knew that he was supposed to be a reproduction of Big Boss, as was Solidus and Liquid. However, what remained fuzzy was the fact that Revolver was keeping Snake alive for some purpose. It wasn't until Shadow Moses that Snake even learned of Revolvers exixtence. now, Revolver had become more important than Big Boss himself, or so it seemed.   
  
Snake continued to wonder about these questions, but decided that he was probably not in a position to sit and wonder. As Snake had decided thinking time was over, A voice came blaring over an intercom throughout the base. the voice began laughing, a laugh which Snake knew all too well.  
  
"Ocelot.", Snake muttered to himself.  
  
"Snake, I know you can hear me. So, I want you to do me a favor and go to the nearest television screen."  
  
Snake decided to look at the screen. As he did, it came on, showing a camera pointing upward towards the sky. he could barely see it, but at the bottom of the screen there seemed to be a bit of the ocean. Snake could see that the sun was rising as the morning came to be.  
  
"I have a present for you Snake. I like to think of this as a sign of the times. This may be what comes to pass.", the voice blared over the intercom."But don't worry Snake, I have reserved a special place for you in this future. Hahaha, Snake come out, so you can save...the world."  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
"Sir, I can begin the countdown whenever you are ready."  
  
"Yes, launch...now.", Ocelot commanded.  
  
Ocelot watched the ten cameras that lay before him. All the cameras were covering the missle launch. The solider controlling the launch hit the button. The missle began it's slow departure from the Island until it was zooming into the sky.  
  
"Hahaha. Gentlemen, meet the future of bio-weapons.", Ocelot told his followers, smiling at the weapon he had just unleashed upon several hundred thousand people.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Snake watched in horror as he saw the missle sail through the sky. He knew there was nothing he could do now. Maybe, if he had some warning, but it was too late. Snake just stood there and watched as land became visible in the screen. Snake could see the missle accelerate into the land until...  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Great Britain, 7:25 A.M.  
  
London was a mess. There was destruction everywhere. In an instant, hundreds of thousands of people were vaporised. Buildings were completely anniahlated. All ove the country, sirens could be heard. Everyone around the nation was in shock, and soon the world would be too.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Snake looked to the floor. He did not know where the missle had hit, or how man people it killed, but Snake knew Ocelot had gone too far. Snake might have been a killer, but not like this. He never wanted mass destruction.   
  
"This time, you have gone too far Ocelot, just too far", Snake said to himself.  
  
he then buzzed Otacon.  
  
"Otacon...did you see it?", Snake said, sighing as he did.  
  
"Ye...Yes, I did. I can't believe it Snake. It hit London. Their saying that they don't know how many are...dead, but it's somewhere in th...the...100,000's. I can't believe it. I can't believe he would go this far. What are you going to do now Snake?"  
  
"I have to find him. I have to stop him before he kills more people. This has to end."  
  
"Snake..."  
  
"Yes Otacon."  
  
"I have decoded part of the rest of the message. I was right, there's more to this 'Shadow Agenda' project than I thought. Thats why I'm so shocked at what Ocelot has done. Those missles he launched are vaguely in the report. It's bigger than the missles Snake. It's you. What they really want is you Snake."  
  
"What? What do you mean me?"  
  
"That list of subjects, the one you were on. It's not just a list of subjects, Snake, it's a list of soliders, and your not the only one on it."  
  
"Soliders? Who else is on the list?"  
  
"Everyone. From Fox-Hound. From Dead Cell. Even Liquid and Solidus are on the list. The other names are just cover-ups. It's like he's preparing an army."  
  
"Yeah, but...an army for what?" 


	17. Chapter 17: A Purpose Amongst Chaos

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chaper 17: A Purpose Amongst Chaos  
  
"Snake...Snake are you there?", Otacon shouted over the codec.  
  
Snake had become lost in thought. This new bit of information had brought up old memories of people Snake wanted to forget. Memorable fights with enemies from the past. Solidus, Liquid, Fox-Hound. Snake had so desperately wanted to put them behind him, but it seemed as though Snake was cursed with the ghosts of his dead enemies.  
  
"Snake, talk to me.", Otacon shouted again.  
  
Snake perked up.  
  
"Sorry, Otacon. I got a little lost in thought there for a moment."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. You've taken in a lot."  
  
"Yeah, but you know me. I'm usually not like this. Somehow, this time, things are different. All the memories, they're comign back to me."  
  
Otacon sighed.   
  
"Snake, I understand it's a lot to deal with, but now, you have to stop Ocelot. Your the only chance we have."  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk. I know what I have to do, but I gotta get this stuff out of my head."  
  
Snake looked to the ground then looked back up.  
  
"Alright Otacon. Look, I need you to keep at it with that report, okay. I'm going to go find those Metal Gears. I think, in this situation, they might come in useful."  
  
"Snake, what are you planning?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Otacon, you know how I am. I'll be alright. Just do what I asked of you, okay. Thats all you have to worry about right now."  
  
"I don't understand you Snake. One minute your all contemplative, teh next minute your gettin' gung-ho on me."  
  
"Heh, just part of who I am Otacon. I'll contact you soon. Over."  
  
"Alright, talk to ya later."  
  
Snake went out the door he had come in, preparing for the worst. Instead, he got dead silence. Snake, still dressed in the military fatigues, decided to go back to get that C4. He walked into the room and grabbed two bricks and a detonator. He check the detonator and it worked. He quickly walked out of the room and back to the elevator. He got in and looked at the control panel. He pressed the key to the lowest floor he could find.   
  
"If they are keeping the Metal Gears here, then they'll be on the lowest floor somewhere, I'm sure of it.", Snake thought to himself.  
  
The elvator went all the way down to the last floor and stopped. The doors opened up and Snake stepped out. Sure enough, he had come to an expansive room with many winding, cavern-llike corridors. He was in one of the corridors which led to teh wide room. Many other corridors in the room led to other elevators and ways of getting up to the floors above.   
  
To Snakes disappointment, though, there were no Metal Gears. Snake figured they were somewhere in the area, now all he had to do was find out where, but first he had to hide the C4. He searched the corridor and found a cloth sack to put the C4 in. He did so, ensuring that they were safe in the bag.  
  
As soon as he did, he stepped into the room. However, he was not alone, as a sniper shot came screaming by his head. From the sound of the shot, it was real this time.  
  
"Hehehe, Snake, trapped again. Twice now, I must be pretty good if it's the Snake I've gotten, twice, hahahaha!", a familiar voice rang out.  
  
Sanke knew the voice though, it was Korvex, and he had returned for revenge.  
  
"This time, you won't be so lucky, Snake", Korvex said as he sent another shot zooming by Snake. 


	18. Chapter 18: Enter Maester

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 18: Enter Maester  
  
Korvex had cornered Snake between a large column and a jeep-like vehicle. Korvex had a good position on Snake this time, and it was only a matter of time before he could aim at Snake just well enough to tag him.  
  
Snake was not one to be outsmarted by such a man as Korvex, and decided to dive under the jeep. Korvex, still aiming the original spot where Snake had been, gave Snake the perfect chance to get a shot at Korvex. He crawled towards the opposite end of the vehicle, aimed at Korvex, and...pop. Snake shot at Korvex. Korvex did manage to catch the shot and avoid it in time, but not before he lost his balance and fell to the ground  
  
One would have thought Korvex would have been dead, but something saved him. As Snake crawled out from under the jeep, he saw the large man he had seen in ireland standing right in front of him.   
  
"You must be Maester.", Snake said.  
  
Maesters reply was to drop Korvex on the ground and sending the jeep vehicle into the air. Snake turned around in surprise and jumed out of the way just as Maester sent the jeep flying at Snake.  
  
"Hmmm...", Snake sounded off."A telekentic. Almost like Mantis."  
  
Korvex got up off the ground with his gun and began aiming at Snake. Maester, as well, began picking things up off the ground and tossing them at Snake. Snake was quick on his feet as he managed to steer out of the way of both of them. Then, with a burst of speed, he ran, right between both Korvex and Maester. Maester looked at Korvex, who had aimed his shot up at Snake. Maester put his hands up, but it was too late. Korvex's gun went off.  
  
What was left was the splatter mark that Maesters head had created when the bullet sawed through it. Korvex, who was scared easily, stood there in horror of the things he had just done. Snake, not even taking notice, shot Korvex in chest after rolling. This time, Snake had switched his gun to lethal ammunition, killing Korvex once and for all.  
  
Now, Snake stood amongst the bodies of two dead soliders he knew nothing about. Snake thought it was weird how Maester reminded him of Mantis, but he shook it off. He still had to find the Metal Gears. Snake also knew, his battles were far from done. The others would be there soon, and Snake wasn't about to be caught, not now. 


	19. Chapter 19: Metal Gear Youma

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 19: Metal Gear Youma  
  
Snake ran down a large hallaway that said 'Hangar 1' over it, a good clue that he was going the right way. He conitnued to the first hanagar. In this hangar he could see the first Metal Gear coming into view.   
  
This Metal Gear was a new one. On the side it said Youma. It was thinner than the Ray or Rex, but it was also longer too. Snake could see two wing-like arms strecthing out of the sides. Attachted on the bottom of the wings were missle launcher with about eight tiny holes each for small rockets. On the shoulders of the wings were two railguns, just like what Rex had had. The feet of the Metal Gear were chicken shaped with large spikes on the back.  
  
Snake found a ladder to get up to the Metal Gear. Snake tried to look inside the cockpit of Youma, but it was too dim to see. Suddenly Snake could hear several voices. One of them was Ocelots, and the other was Mr. White.  
  
"...Find him.", Ocelot demanded."And someone clean this mess up."  
  
"Are you sure we should still keep him alive?", Mr. White asked."we can get the info a different way, I am sure."  
  
Burnham walked up behind Ocelot.  
  
"He's right Revolver. We have the info from Arsenal. If we use that we can locate D.N.A. and Snakes genes. It would be much less trouble, and money, than this."  
  
"No!", Ocelot shouted."I want him found, and taken alive. Mr. White, you succeded before, you can do it again. Go, now!"  
  
Mr. White calmly walked further into the hangar. Snake decided to give them a little present.  
  
"I hope you like fire works, Ocelot.", Snake said as he planted the C4 onto the Metal Gear. 


	20. Chapter 20: Duel

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 20: Duel  
  
Snake continued down the rail, trying his best to stay clear of the view of Ocelot and the others. He quickly ran into the other hangars. This time, he ran into hangar two, which occupied both the other Metal Gears. He could see one with the name Oni and another with the name Sugoi.  
  
Sugoi was a massive Metal Gear. It had two cannons on it's back which tilted forward in combat to attack enemies in the front. It's cockpit was built for two people, but could be operated by one. The Metal gear also had a third leg, which helped to stabilize it during heavy combat. There were two rocket launchers on the sides, and a tesla gun on top of it's cockpit. Snake planned to steal a Metal Gear, but Sugoi was to big.  
  
Instead Snake went with Oni, a smaller Metal Gear that looked more agile than Sugoi or Youma. Oni had two crystal lenses which jetted out light-blades on both of it's arms, which came out of the side in the form of a humanoid. There were also two miniguns on the shoulders, which did not move with the arms. On the cockpit were four small rockets that could be used in the desperation of a battle.  
  
Snake ran to the cockpit. As he did, he could hear soliders and Mr. White coming into the hangar. He quickly opened the cockpit and got into the Metal Gear. Below Snake, Mr. White and the soliders could hear the Oni starting up. They looked up to see Oni pulling out of it's hold. Cords and wires ripped from it's body as it pulled out. Mr. White and the soliders ran back into hangar one.  
  
"We've located Snake.", Mr. White said.   
  
"Where is he then?", Ocelot demanded.  
  
Suddenly, the wall seperating hangar one and two came crumbling down. Ocelot, Mr. White, Burnham, and the soliders looked up to see a 40-foot Metal Gear standing right above them. Snake turned on the light-blades. Just as he did, Youma came to life.  
  
"Now you die, Snake!", Travelle said to himself from within the cockpit of Youma. He quickly walked forward, attempting to challenge Snake. He immediately went for the missles, but they were no match for Onis agility. Snake quickly maneuvered out of the way. The missles wnet flying into the wall, sending debri to the ground.   
  
"Damn you Snake.", Ocelot cursed as he and his followers made a hasty retreat.  
  
Snake then decided he wasn't going to play games with Youma and held up the detonator to the C4. Travelle walked Youma forward, but it was futile. Snake pushed the button on the detonator sending Youma's cockpit exploding into flames. In an instant, Travelle was torn apart as pieces of the Metal Gear fell to the ground. Snake then truned his attention towards the hangar bay doors, which led outside. Just as Snake was about to blow the door open, he heard something behind him.   
  
"Sorry Snake, your not going anywhere.", Mr. White said, setting his sights on Oni in the cokcpit of Sugoi. 


	21. Chapter 21: Oni Versus Sugoi

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 21: Sugoi Vs. Oni  
  
Sugoi shot two rounds from it's cannon into Oni, causing it to go through the bay door. Oni was now on a helipad, and Sugoi soon followed. Sugoi immediately began to fire cannon shots at Oni, but Snake manged to get it out of the way before Oni could be hit. With the power Sugoi had, Oni wouldn't last long. Snake began to put Oni's agility to the test. It immediatley leaped forward and then to the right, causing Sugoi to be tricked. Before Sugoi could turn, Snake sent the light blades into Sugois side. However, The light blades were not strong enough to penetrate the thinck armor of Sugoi right away.  
  
Sugoi turned and lifted upward, sending Oni flying back. Sugoi again fired more rounds, only hitting one of Onis arms. The arm became badly damaged and the light blade ceased to function. Snake then turned his attention to the rockets on the cockpit roof. He fired all four, nailing Sugois hub. Sugoi went sprawling backwards, nearly falling over. Instead, the third leg tightened up and caught the balance.  
  
  
Snake then noticed the third leg, something he had not really noticed before.  
  
"If I take out that third leg, Sugoi will become unbalanced.", Snake told himself."Why didn't I think of it before?"  
  
Snake switched to the miniguns now and began to fire. He started at the hub and worked his way down, pummeling Sugoi in the process. As Mr. White tried desperately to keep his failing Metal Gear up and running, Snake leaped forward, cutting Sugoi's third leg off. Sugoi quickly lost Balance and came crashing to the ground. Snake looked at Sugoi, which was now crippled and incapable of fighting.   
  
"Looks like your Metal Gears failed their purpose. Now it's your turn, Ocelot.", Snake said, turning from Sugoi.  
  
As Sanke turned, Mr. White managed to aim it's cannons at Oni one last time.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!", Mr. White yelled, as he fired at Onis legs.  
  
Snake was not quick enough to dodge the attack, and instead, ejected out of the Metal Gear as it came tumbling to the ground. 


	22. Chapter 22: Shadow Agenda Decrypted

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 22: The Shadow Agenda Decrypted  
  
Solid Snake landed somewhere away from the landing pad, near the coast. It would have been a long walk back, so Snake decided to contact Otacon.  
  
"Otacon, are you ther?", Snake asked.  
  
"Hey, Snake, I was just about to contact you. I decrypted the report. it's worse than we imagined.", Otacon said desperately."Ocelot was hiding a lot of information from us in the report."  
  
"Well, start out simple."  
  
"Okay, I already told you he was building an army. Well, it goes beyond that. He's not only building an army, he's rebuilding the Patriots."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, before the Patriots died, all their info was kept on record. Everything they could keep: genetic, D.N.A., personal, everything they could record. Ocelot played a major part in this. The report had a lengthy history of Ocelot's lineage in it. It seems as though his family, all of whom had died young, were financers of the Patriots. Not only that, but they were record holders too. They kept all the Patriots data recorded. When the Patriots died, all the data was hidden and only members of Ocelots family were given permission to use it. Ocelot was the fourth generation of the family who was to carry on the Patriots legacy.   
  
"His reputation as a gunfighter and a man of stature among russias upper class had made him an important factor to the Patriots. It doesn't explain how the genetic data was taken, but Ocelot have been storing the data on a giant supercomputer called 'Founding Fathers'. It apparently has a special design that allows it to store massive amounts of information. It is similar to Arsenal, except that it's design is smaller."  
  
"But why store all the data? What good would that do if the Patriots are already dead?"  
  
"Well, not only was it to keep the Patriots name and history alive, but something much bigger. As far as I can tell, 'Shadow Agenda's true purpose is to revive the Patriots. To bring them back to life."  
  
"What?! But, thats impossible! Bring them back from the dead?"  
  
"Not exactly. Ocelot wants to recreate them. The genetic data that has been stored and all the other info, records and such, are going to be put into creating some type of a genetic clone. The plan to raise the genes of the Patriots that they have stored, and grow them. Then they want to update the Patriots brains electronically. Give them their memory back."  
  
"So, in plain english terms, their recreating the Patriots?"  
  
"Exactly. And with the Patriots recreated, Ocelot will take his rightful place with them. He plans to gain more power and influence by acomplishing what his father couldn't."  
  
"But, what does the army have to do with all of this? And I still don't understand why there was a missle launch."  
  
"The army is supposed to be like the Genome army you faced in Shadow Moses. Those soliders were clones of Big Boss, just like you, as you already know. Now, they're trying to go a step beyond. They want new Genome soliders, clones...of you and your brothers. You, and Liquid and Solidus surpassed Big Boss. You defeated him and went on to defeat Liquid. Jack went on to defeat Solidus, but you know what happened to Jack."  
  
Snake sighed for a moment.  
  
"So they couldn't get Jack, huh?"  
  
"On the contrary, Jacks was assassinated for the same purpose as you. You both surpassed your fathers, and for that you were put on a list of others who were supposed to be the new Genome army."  
  
"And the army serves what purpose?"  
  
"To help the Patriots finish their mission. To essentially take over the world. Since early on, the Patriots have been behind every major war in an effort to influence every nation to take up what they called democracy..."  
  
"...And if the entire world became a democracy, then the world would forever be influenced by them."  
  
"Yes, they would rule the world in shadows. When they died, and Ocelots family took over, they continued to influence the major powers."  
  
"And the missle launch?"  
  
"The missle is essentially the opposite of democracy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay. Most terrorist nations aren't apart of the democracy. They are generall ruled by one leader. If this the case, to gain influence within the organization, you must bribe the leader. the missles carry the latest in biological weapons called B4-81. This is a new weapon designed byOcelot himself. It's massively destructive and most terrorists would give huge amounts of money to have it. The launch was just a demonstration for the world to show its power. Ocelot plans to sell the wepons to terrorist organizations. Once the've bought the weapons, Ocelot will be able to control them through the weapons. It will be like controling them from the inside."  
  
"So, it's all one big plan to take over the world."  
  
"Well, it would seem so. However, I am not totally convinced that everythings here. There's something else going on."  
  
"Dammit Otacon, what else could there be?"  
  
"I don't know. Theres mention of the S3 project. There is something about it that I don't understand. There is no expression to take over the world. Control is a big deal, but complete take over is not something in here."  
  
"They sound the same to me."  
  
"Well, they would, but there's differences in expression. Ocelot hasn't expressed actually taking over organizations. Those are my assumptions. I would like ot believe it's that simple but..."  
  
Suddenly Snake could feel a tingle on his neck.  
  
"O...ta...con.", Snake said as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Snake, are you there. Snake."  
  
Snakes body lay on the ground, motionless.  
  
"Hehehehe.", Mr. White laughed quietly to himself."Gotcha, Snake." 


	23. Chapter 23: The Patriots Plan

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 23: The Patriots Plan  
  
Easter Island, 10:00 A.M.  
  
When Snake finally came to, he could see that he was now strapped to Ocelots favirote machine. He turned to see Lotus strapped onto a table to the left of him.  
  
"Lotus.", Snake said under his breath.   
  
It wasn't quiet enough, because Mr. White had caught it.  
  
"Ah, your finally awake, Snake. Good, then we can begin."  
  
"What are you going to do to me, torture me again, Ocelot."  
  
Ocelot turned around from a control panel he had been tinkering with.  
  
"Not yet. There are much more important things that must be taken care of first before I have my fun."  
  
Mr. White picked up a needle from a small tray and stuck it in Snakes forearm. He then took some blood and took the needle out.  
  
"Do I at least get a band-aid.", Snake said sarcastically.  
  
Ocelot laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm certainly going to miss that Snake charm. It's to bad we have to kill you soon. You were my greatest enemy."  
  
"So thats it huh? Take my blood and then kill me. You got some strange fetishes, Ocelot."  
  
"Oh, the blood isn't for me, it's for the Patriots."  
  
"When you bring them back from the dead?"  
  
"Oh, I see you know quite a bit then."  
  
"Yeah, I know a lot. You want to take over the world, basically, right."  
  
Ocelot began to laugh. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Take over the world, Snake? No. Not take over the world, change it. Create a new world."  
  
"What?!", Snake said in surprise.  
  
"Snake, America has been heading in a downward spiral ever since it's birth. Wars, technology, and even the attitudes of people have been sending America to hell. Unfortunately, if America goes, the rest of the world goes. 80% of the entire planets economy depends on the United States survival. This, among other things, is why survival is becoming a harder thing everyday. I plan to change that though."  
  
"Hmm...So your just plain crazy then."  
  
"You don't understand Snake, this isn't my plan. this plan belongs to the Patriots.  
  
"You see, when America began to become colonized, a secret organization was created..."  
  
"Let me guess, the Patriots."  
  
"They were created to preserve thte well being of the entire colonial nation. However, there was fear that the colonists would not accept the Patriots as their protectors, since they had left to avoid being ruled by a single government. So, the Patriots became a secret. As time went on though, and the nation got bigger, things changed. The people needed a ruling body, so the Patriots created a democracy to eleviate people's need for control.  
  
"They created an entire government. The president, the supreme court, and even congress was created by the Patriots. They elected people through a chain of levels. The Patriots selected representatives, who in turn selected representatives. This went all the way down to the voters, who thought they were putting in the president, but really had no control what so ever.  
  
"As time went on, and they became older, they had to elect new Patriots to take over. They elected those closest to them. However, they had gone from twenty Patriots to sixteen. This became a problem for the third group of Patriots as people they thought they could trust became scarce. However, one day, Michael Tuskin, a second generation Patriot, was in russia on business when he found my great-grandfather, abandoned in a cabin in the motherland. Michael took him in. He did took him to America, until he grew up.  
  
"Sensing the danger that was coming, the Patriots need to find someone they could trust to help keep them going. They then called on my great-grandfather to become one of the Patriots."  
  
"So, you are actually the great-grandson of a Patriot."  
  
"Your just too smart Snake. Yes, and my family has carried on their name and history for nearly 150 years."  
  
"Thanks for the history lesson, but tell me this. How do you plan on reviving the Patriots? There's no way you can have their genetic data. They died before computers were even invented."  
  
"As far as you know, computers never existed, but for the Patriots, they did. The Patriots had technology people could only dream of when they were alive. They put 75% percent of their funds into research and developement of new technology. When the first computer was born, the Patriots were already learning how to clone. It was necessary to accomplish this in order for them to survive in the future. Once they were able to achieve genetics, though, there was no need to really go any further. future generations would research the technology themselves and create it for the Patriots."  
  
"So, all those conspiracy theorists were right. The government had the technology all along."  
  
"Yes. And now, the final pieces will be placed together. Your blood will help us to ensure that."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"With just the small amount of blood, we can create an army of clones. Clones of you Snake. We have already achieved this with members of Fox-Hound and your brother Liquid."  
  
"What?! You've already cloned them?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, you've met them, already."  
  
"You mean..."   
  
"Yes, Maester was a clone of Psycho Mantis, Korvex was a clone of Sniper Wolf, and Mr. White is, in fact, a clone of your own brother, Liquid."  
  
"Then, that's the Shadow Agenda, a cloning project."  
  
"Ah, the Shadow Agenda. The dream of the Patriots. Your fathers dream as well. Only, both the Patriots and your father had no idea what we would be capable of today. Their dream was not just to change the world, but to become god. They wanted to wipe out the humanity that existed and create a new humanity. However, their own mortality was their downfall. The Patriots trust was just enough to get above them. they belived I would recreate them just as if they had never died. They were wrong.  
  
"I plan on becoming the god they wanted to be. Your father was a stupid man to try and stop me. He too wanted to become god. He was crushed though, by me. Everything that has happened since Outer Heaven has been preordained by me. And now, with everything inplace, I will finally take my place as the ruiling father of this entire planet. Through the Patriot clones, I will be able to control this entire planet, influencing whoever I wish."  
  
Snake looked down. For a brief moment, he was worried that Revolver might succeed.   
  
"Now, let's have a little fun, shall we Snake. A little something before my inauguration."  
  
Snake began to sweat. He knew what was coming, and he knew he wasn't going to like it. 


	24. Chapter 24: Burnhams Betrayal

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 24: Burnhams Betrayal  
  
Burnham glared into the monitor. He could see Ocelot beginning to electrocut Snake. Burnham despised Ocelot. He considered him a sick man, and couldn't wait to leave his presence. Several soliders had assembled behind Burnham, awaiting his command.  
  
"Soliders, you have served me well, but now is the time to get away while you still can.", Burnham told his loyal comrads.  
  
The commander of the squad spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot leave you. We are your soliders sir. We will not leave you."  
  
"I command you to go, now do it! That is an order!"  
  
"We refuse, sir.", one of the other soliders said.  
  
"Fine, but I am dissmissing you all now. If you want to come with me, then do so, but you are on your own now."  
  
He turned to the control panel, but paused before he did. He felt the metal case in his pocket containing the optical disks that the info from the Founding Fathers was contained on.  
  
"Thank you, my soliders.", Burnham replied."You have served me well. I am proud of all of you. And now, let's end this."  
  
Burnham set a timer for five minutes and unlocked a bulletproof glass case. He opened it and paused again. He gave a long sigh. He knew what had to be done. He pushed the button. Suddenly alarms and red lights went off all over the compound.  
  
"The self destruction sequence has been activated. All locks to all mechanical and electrical devices will be unlocked. All power will shut down approximately thirty seconds before detonation. All security has been disabled. Please evactuate the base immediately. This base will self destruct in five minutes."  
  
Burnham quickly turned to his soliders.  
  
"Now, let's get out of here."  
  
Burnham and his soliders fled the room, not turning back.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
As Revolver watched the screenmonitor just before it turned off, he cursed Brunham.  
  
"Damn you. I should have known you would betray me."  
  
What Revolver did not realize was that the locks on his toture device had been released. Before Ocelot could turn around again, Snake kicked him, sending him flying through the glass window. Snake then quickly grabbed his equipment, threw Lotus over his shoulder and fled the room. Ocelot was quick enough on his feet though to get up and give chase to Snake.  
  
"You will not get away from me, Snake."  
  
Snake turned his attention to his codec.   
  
"Otacon."  
  
"Snake, whats going on?!", Otacon answered.  
  
"Burnham triggered the detonation sequence. I guess he's been in thsi for himself the whole time. I need a way out of here. Where can you pick me up at."  
  
"Well, I am looking at a large watertank right now. It'll give you a good chance to hop in without me having to slow down much. But you gotta hurry. I won't be able to wait for you."  
  
"How do you I get there though?"  
  
"Oh, just leave that to me."  
  
"Well, lead the way", Snake said as he continued down the hall. 


	25. Chapter 25: Attempted Escape

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 25: Attempted Escape  
  
Burnham and his men quickly ran through the corridors, as a flurry of panic ran throughout the base. Soliders were running everywhere to get away from the destruction. Burnham and his men finally made their way to the hangars.   
  
"I have a chopper waiting for us on the helipad. We will go through the broken bay door to get to it. Now, let's move!", Burnham told his men.  
  
As they began to run towards the bay door, they could hear a large freight elevator lifting up from the floor. Burnham and his soliders stopped, the soliders wepons drawn.   
  
"Sir, we got this.", the captain said.  
  
"I will not leave you here to die, solider."  
  
"Sir. We got this. You just get out of here, you have more important things to worry about now."  
  
Burnham stared at his solider for a moment as the elevator finally came up. Burnham saw what it was, and this made his mind up for him. It was Mr. White, and he was in Metal Gear Ray. Burnham quickly ran towards the bay door.   
  
"Fire!!!", the captain told his men.  
  
They began to shoot at Ray and toss grenades at it. This distracted Ray.  
  
"How touching. The soliders would put their life on the line for that pathetic waste of a life form.", Mr. White said  
  
Ray opened it's mouth up, revealing it's truely frightening weapon. It then fired it's massive beam at the soliders, evaporating them almost instantly.  
  
"How pathetic.", Mr. White told himself.  
  
He then turned his attention to the bay door. As he came out to the helipad, the chopper was already in the air. Ray tried to shoot a couple missles at it, but they were unsuccessful, as the chopper quickly shot out into the sky.  
  
"Damn you, Burnham. You will pay for your betrayal yet."  
  
...Meanwhile...   
  
Snake climbed the ladder as fast as possible. Ocelot had slowed down a bit behind him, but he was still on his tail. When Snake finally made it to the top, he opened up a hatch that led to a ladder. This ladder then led to the top of the water tower. As he came to the roof, he could see Otacon circling around towards them.  
  
"Just on time.", Snake said through his codec.  
  
Otacon gave him a cheesy thumbs up to signal that he agreed. Snake then heard a clambering up the stairs.  
  
"Your not going anywhere, Snake.", Ocelot said, as he held his trademark revolver right at Snakes head. 


	26. Chapter 26: A Long Expected Battle

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 26: A Long Expected Battle  
  
Snake took Lotus off hi shoulder and put his hands in the air.  
  
"Did you really think I would just let you leave, Snake."  
  
"Well, I thought you would have more important things to worry about, like Burnham."  
  
"No, I have Mr. White taking care of him. I wanted to see to it that i killed you personally. And I am going to kill you, now that I have everything I need."  
  
"Without your base, you won't have much."  
  
"You should know me better than that. I already have everything planned out, Snake. Even amidst this destruction, I still have control."  
  
"You won't be controlling anything when your dead."  
  
"Your not exactly in position to be talking like that, are you Snake."  
  
Ocelot then pointed his gun at Otacon, but it was all Otacon needed to get away.  
  
"Ah, now you can die in peace, Snake... Goodbye."  
  
Revolver then pulled the trigger. As he did, Snake went flying backwards. As typical fashion, revolver dropped his gun on the ground. he walked over to Snake, then noticed Snake was not bleeding. As Revolver drew his gun again, Snake sprung up and kicked it out of his hand. The gun went flying off the edge of the water tower. However, it did not stop Ocelot. He quickly hit Snake with his metal hand. Snake went stumbling backwards. It was like being hit with a big, metal pipe.  
  
"You still cannot win Snake. I am your superior, and I always will be."  
  
The two of them then charged each other. Snake send kicks and punches flying at Revolver. These were no use though, since Revolvers arm was to quick to block them. He then hit Snake again. This time when Snake was down, he threw his elbow on to Snakes spine. He got up, laughing at Snake all the while. Snake managed to get up, spitting out blood as he did.  
  
Ocelot then clotheslined Snake with his metal arm. Snake fell to the ground, stunned. Ocelot then turned his attention to Lotus, who was barely awake now. Ocelot grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Now, you can watch another one die, Snake."  
  
Ocelot began to lift her up. She kick at Ocelot, but it was pointless. Snake could then feel his second wind kicking in. Just Ocelot was distracted with Lotus, Snake came running at him, landing a flying kick with both his legs at Ocelots back. Ocelot stumbled closer to the edge, trying to control his balnance. He dropped Lotus, who would have plummeted to her death, if Snake hadn't caught her.  
  
"Snaaaaakkkkkeeeeee!!!", Ocelot yelled as he fell off the water tower.  
  
Snake and Lotus turned around to greet Otacon on the other side of the tower, when they heard a lot of noise coming from where Ocelot had just fallen. As he looked it was Ray, and Ocelot was clinging onto the cockpit window with his metal arm. Rays mouth was already open, ready to fire. Snake knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Run, now!", he told Lotus, grabbing her arm and forcing her to run with him.  
  
the beam fired out of Rays mouth as the two of them ran to the other side of the tower. The beam ripped through the metal, creating a massive opening in it's middle. Otacon suddenly appeared on the side Snake was running towards. As Snake and Lotus came closer to the edge, Snake and Lotus both jumped off as the whole water tower came crushing down. Water poured out of the tower to the ground, nearly hitting Ray. ray quickly pushed away, in an attempt to go after Snake, but it was too late, the helicopter was gone. 


	27. Chapter 27: Contemplation

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Chapter 27: Contemplation  
  
Snake sat in the back of the chopper, silently, thinking about how he had let Ocelot get away. Lotus stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"You know, staring at me isn't gonna make me smile.", Snake said, making Lotus feel out of place.  
  
"Snake?", she began to ask."Why did take me with you? Why did you rescue me."  
  
Otacon, who knew the answer, only looked back at Snake briefly.  
  
"I'll just tell you that, it's a long story.", Snake said.  
  
"Oh.", Lotus said, not pleased with the answer she recieved."Well, I'm glad you did come back for me Snake."  
  
"Yeah, me too.", Snake said.  
  
He wanted to work up some kind of a smile, but it was no use. He just couldn't think of anything to smile about. He looked outside, watching as Easter Island blew up into a mushroom cloud of smoke. He put his head in his hands.   
  
"Another mission, another bust", he whispered.   
  
Lotus caught wind of it.  
  
"Don't worry Snake, we'll get him."  
  
"Snake, I'm tracking ray right now. You want to follow?", Otacon asked.  
  
Snake thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not go in right away. I need a break.", Snake said casually.  
  
The helicopter shifted it's direction and followed Ray. Whatever was to come, Snake didn't knew. Then again, he never knew, but one thing was for sure. Whatever did happen this time, Snake knew that Ocelot had to go down. 


	28. Epilogue

Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Agenda  
  
Epilogue  
  
Washington D.C., 6:00 P.M.  
  
As the helicopter landed in D.C., Burnham came running out. He had little time to waste. The president was expecting the information almost immediately. Burnham came running through the doors of the white house, holding the disks up in the air.  
  
"Mr. President! Mr. President!", he came in screaming."I have them."  
  
The president came to greet Burnham.  
  
"Fisher, did you get them?", The president asked Burnham.  
  
"Yes sir. Oh, and please don't call me by my real name sir."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry.", the president apologized.  
  
The two of them walked back to the oval office, the disks in the hands of the president.  
  
"Everything went according to plan sir. Snake came and ruined everything just as we expected. Ocelot must now resort to his backup plan."  
  
"Good. Call the former U.N. and the World Council. Tell them we now have everything we need. We can now strike at Ocelot."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And secure these disks. Have them decrypted immediately. I want to know what Ocelot has on them."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, and Burnham, I am sorry about your men. It is a great loss for all of us."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it. They were like sons to me."  
  
Burnham turned to walk out of the office, and then paused, turning around.  
  
"Sir, one last thing.", Burnham said."What about Snake? He did do us a big favor, and is kind of a hero. He will probably go after Ocelot himself. Should we try and contact him and get him out of danger."  
  
"No!", the president said."Snake is of less concern to me now. We have to strike immeditaely, before Ocelot gets on his feet again. Otherwise, we could miss our opportunity."  
  
Burnham sighed for a moment.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
Burnham walked out of the office, shutting the door as he left.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Spain, 7:00 P.M.  
  
Mr. White sat across from Ocelot, waiting patiently as Ocelot closed his eyes. He looked out into the sunset, admiring how graceful it was. Though he lacked most compasion, he could appreciate a sunset every once in a while. Ocelot then opened his eyes, a slight smile still on his face. Mr. White was intrigued by the smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling, Ocelot? We've lost nearly everything."  
  
Ocelot began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Mr. White. If only that were true. By now Burnham has discovered my trick, I'm sure."  
  
"Trick, Ocelot?"  
  
"Oh yes. Did you really think I would just allow him to take the disks from me. Come now, I am not that stupid. I knew he was false from the beginning, I just didn't know how false. That is why..."  
  
Ocelot held up a silver case for carrying tiny optical disks.  
  
"...I never let them out of my sight. I had them the whole time. It's amazing what people will believe when they are desperate. Burnham should have known better."  
  
Mr. White smiled. He liked the way Ocelot used trickery so well to get what he wanted.  
  
"Now, it's time.", Ocelot said."I am going to give Snake a little surprise to deal with."  
  
He picked up a codec and truned it to frequency 101.5.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"This is Edward Ship."  
  
"Edward, it's me."  
  
"Oh...hello sir. What do you need?"  
  
"It's time to awaken Jack. I want him up and ready to go. We're not letting Snake off so easily."  
  
Edward gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yes, of course sir." 


End file.
